Bishop
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |voice = Al Laurie |class = Blood Omen 2 characters|birthera = Blood Omen 2 era |status = active (as of Blood Omen 2 era) |territories = The Upper City: Meridian Cathedral, Bishop's Manor}} The Bishop of Meridian was a minor character in Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain, appearing only in Chapter 4: The Upper City. Supposedly the religious leader of the city of Meridian and a staunch ally to the Sarafan order, he was secretly a covert sympathizer to The Cabal. The Bishop is voiced by Al Laurie. The Bishop was first seen in Chapter 4: The Upper City, when Vorador sent Kain to see the Bishop at his Manor, in hopes of finding information about the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep Vorador: "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian."//'Kain:' "A Bishop allies with us?"//'Vorador:' "The promise of immortality can be very persuasive, for a Bishop whose faith in an afterlife is…wanting. The Bishop knows a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep. You will find him in the Upper City. Tell him I sent you, and he will give you access to the Keep."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Shortly into the Upper City, Kain met Marcus, who used his Dark Gift Charm to read Kain's thoughts and discover the Bishop's significance Marcus: "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick."//'Marcus:' "I will ensure that you never get that information.You may find the good Bishop, Kain, but when you do – he will be dead."//'Kain:' "Not if I reach him first –"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Kain and Marcus raced across the Upper City to the Bishop's Manor Marcus: "You there! You are to conduct me to the Bishop’s manor on the instant."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., only to find that the Bishop had escaped through a secret tunnel Sarafan Guard: "I was here every minute. He did not get out this way. Have you found the tunnel yet?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Ugh, you believe that rumor – that the Bishop had a tunnel?"//'Sarafan Guard:' "If he didn’t get out this way, and the others didn’t see him, then there must be a tunnel. It stands to reason."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Butler: "Of course, sir. This way, sir. It is my pleasure to serve you. This tunnel will bring you again to the streets."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.and fled to the Cathedral Kain: "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "When the battle ends, feast on the Knight's blood and feel free to take his axe. The Bishop's butler then appears and tells Kain that his master has fled to the Cathedral. He shows you the tunnel that leads back outside right in front of a checkpoint." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. Returning there, Kain found the Bishop under control of Marcus Marcus: "You are too late, Kain. He is entirely in my power."//'Kain:' "Release him, and I may spare your life"//'Marcus:' "I hold the cards now, Kain. Surrender yourself to me, or I will kill him"//'Kain:' "What do I care for the life of some mortal? But the thought of killing you at last entices me. Tell me, Marcus. Do you truly believe you can stop me?"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., who Kain battled and killed, freeing the Bishop and gaining the Dark Gift Charm for himself "After you deliver the final blow, you'll watch as Marcus lands unceremoniously upon the altar. Kain will approach and absorb the vampire's Dark Gift" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. Restored, the Bishop was then able to reveal the location of the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep Kain: "Old man? Do you live?"//'Bishop:' "I…yes. Yes, I do. I must thank you for destroying…that fiend. He robbed me of my mind."//'Kain:' "He was a novice. Bishop, I require your help. Vorador has sent me to gain passage to the Sarafan Keep. One of our associates is held captive there."//'Bishop:' "A fool's errand, to enter the very maw of the beast. But yes, I will help you. I will take you there, I will show you the entrance."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Notes *The Bishop is described by Vorador as working for the Cabal because his faith in an immortal afterlife is "wanting" and he is persuaded by the promise of immortality Vorador: "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian."//'Kain:' "A Bishop allies with us?"//'Vorador:' "The promise of immortality can be very persuasive, for a Bishop whose faith in an afterlife is…wanting. The Bishop knows a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep. You will find him in the Upper City. Tell him I sent you, and he will give you access to the Keep."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. *The Bishop is labelled in debug messages as "Bshp" . *Users of Bonus mode can Charm the Bishop before triggering the cutscene where Marcus reveals himself; this can enable the Bishop to be killed or moved, which alters the subsequent cutscene (but not the Bishop's later appearance in Marcus boss battle) See Also * The Bishop of Meridian at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Blood Omen 2 characters Category:Characters